Control
by DarkShade5221
Summary: The Undead Staff. The one that Freakshow used in Control Freaks. The one that Danny broke. What if it was found by Vlad? Fixed it and used it on a certain halfa. Will Danny's friends, cousin, and sister be able to free him from the hypnosis? Vlad/Danny Father/Son Discontinued. Adopted by Villiangirl with the help of Catchingwind
1. Prologue

**Summary**

** The Undead Staff. The one that Freakshow used in Control Freaks. The one that Danny broke. What if it was found by Vlad? Fixed it and used it on a certain halfa. Will Danny's friends, cousin, and sister be able to free him from the hypnosis?  
**

* * *

Vlad Masters, half ghost-half human, want more than just money. He wants love. A family. The woman he loved and the son he always wanted. Madeline and Daniel. If Maddie declined his love, then there's always Daniel. Another half ghost.

When Daniel always declined Vlad's offer, he tried to clone him. The results, however, were mistakes. Then there's Danielle. An unstable clone. Danielle found out that Vlad was lying to her. So she teamed up with Danny. This made Vlad more frustrated. He would do anything to get Daniel at his side... Or he would use a certain staff to control Daniel...

* * *

Vlad Masters was taking a stroll near a railroad bridge. Nothing to do... Trying to think on how he would get Daniel to his side. Its not like its easy. That boy is strong, independent, loyal. The perfect son for him.

Daniel Masters.

That sounded good which made a smirk appear on the mans face.

Daniel Masters. Son of the great Vlad Masters. The boy who would rule by his side. The boy who would follow in his footsteps. The boy who will be the perfect heir. That boy, is the one he most desire. Yes, there's Madeline. Though, if that fails, he then desires Daniel.

Yes, he loved Madeline. He wanted her also. But that's plan A. If that fails, its off to plan B. Get Daniel.

He would do anything, use anything, to get that boy. But how?

That question, was answered went he spotted something glowing. So he quickly followed the red glow. When he got there, he saw what appears to be a staff and a crystal ball.

A crystal ball that repairs automatically!

The man just starred. Completely dumbfounded.

When the staff was finished fixing itself, the man took a good look at it.

It was a red staff with a a red bat on the end. Resting on top of the bat, was a crystal ball. The man's eyes turned red. He knew that he was being hypnotised, so he quickly grabbed it. Then his eyes returned to the normal dark blue.

If a ghost wield's the staff, he or she will _not _be in control. Why? Because that ghost is the wielder of the staff. And that ghost or human will be able to control other ghost.

The man recognized this staff.

The Undead Staff. Used by Furis Showenhower. The staff can control ghost. Put a hypnotic spell on them. Make them do whatever the wielder desires.

This information brought up an evil smile on the man's face.

He can used this to take control of Daniel. Vlad found out that Danny had stole from a bank with some other ghost. He must have gotten controlled. But who? Ah yes! Freakshow! But seeing the ringmaster of Circus Gothica, Vlad is now the _new _wielder of the staff.

Nothing can stop him from making Daniel his son.

If his friends and his sister came to stop him, Vlad can simply ordered Daniel to take them down.

Vlad smirked at this idea. He quickly went back to the black limo on the far side of the road.

Tomorrow, Vlad Masters will have a son.

Daniel Masters.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Danny: Seriously? I'm gonna get controlled by that staff again? And the staff is called The Undead Staff?**

**Me: *Shrugs* I don't know what the name is. So I made it up! And... Come on! I always love Father/Son bonding! Of you and Vlad that is.**

**Danny: Fine. Fine. Your the author here. And, Furis is you OC?**

**Me: Yup! But he will _not _appear in this story! No! Never! Let's pretend he is the _first _wielder of the staff.**

**Danny: Sure... Will Danielle be coming?**

**Me: Yep! But... Later on.**

**Danny: Okay... So you readers... Please Read and Review.**

**Me: If you Review, I shall Continue! Oh look! I just rhymed!**


	2. In Control

**~Riiinnggg! **

"Uggghhh!" A raven haired boy groaned. He slammed the snooze button of his alarm. clock. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms with a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Glancing at his clock that it was 8:45.

His eyes widen. Knowing that he'll be late for school.

He quickly bolted out of bed and towards his dresser. He got out a white shirt with a red oval in the middle and trimming, blue pants, white and red shoes. He took off his pink pj's and put on his usual clothing.

He ran downstairs and went to the kitchen.

In their, was a orange haired teen girl.

"Morning Danny" She greeted.

"Morning Jazz"

Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton. Eldest child of the Fenton Family. Saying that she is the only sane person in the family. She is intelligent, caring, and overprotective of her younger brother.

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton. An average 14 year old teen. Or is he?

Danny is also half ghost. He has to best friends. Sam and Tucker. He met ghost that are enemies of him. Some ghost are allies with Danny. Danny's acrh nemesis, Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius is also Half Ghost.

Why was he his enemy?

Because he tried to kill his dad, marry his mom, probably ignore Jazz, and make Danny is evil half ghost son.

Danny always declined his offer. So Vlad decided to clone him. But those clone's are mistakes. Unlike Danielle, another clone of him but a female and younger version, has a mind of her own. She found out that Vlad was lying to her. So she helped Danny fight him.

Danielle wanted to see the world. So when the fight was over and Danny went home with his friends, she flew off dramatically.

Danny was still worried of her. But he knew she has the power to survive.

Besides, if she need help, she can always go to Danny.

Jazz also knew that Danny and Vlad are Halfa's. She did great of keeping it a secret. She even made a scrapbook of Danny Phantom's good deeds.

"Where's mom and Dad?" Asked Danny as he ate a piece of pancake.

"Lab. Want me to drive you?" She asked as she and Danny finished their pancakes.

"Nah. I'll be fine" Danny grabbed his back pack and walked towards the door. "Later" He said and went outside.

Looking around to see if anyone was there, no one is near him to see him transform.

Danny let the 2 white rings appear his body. Splitting into 2 and transforming him to his alter ego. Danny Phantom.

* * *

Samantha Manson, like to be called Sam, was brushing her shoulder length hair.

Sam has 2 best friends that would always stick up for her. Danny and Tucker. Those 2 were sometimes clueless. The 2 of them always did everything together. Share somethings, solve each others problems, and get sick together. She also liked the time where the 2 boys hugged each other in their sleep.

Sam chuckled at that. She got a good blackmail...

Anyway, Sam finished her brushing and a tap on her window got her attention. She looked over to see who it was.

Danny. In his Phantom Form.

Sam smiled and went over to open the window. Danny floated over and sat on her bed. A backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"You ready Sam?" Danny asked with a smile.

"For school? Yep. What are you doing here, by the way?" Sam asked as she sat next to Danny.

"I wanted to fly you to school" Sam and Danny both blushed. Danny and Sam looked at each other's eyes.

Sam eyes. Their so beautiful. Amethyst eyes. The one's that Danny always looks at when he's frustrated. The one's that will brighten up his day. Those eyes... Beautiful eyes. The eyes that Danny loved.

Danny's eyes. Bright sky blue. The one's that Sam liked to look at. The one's that would lift up her anger. Those eyes... She always loved to look at it. She loved Danny...

Danny was just so independent, loyal, caring, protective. He can be clueless at times. But he always solve the problem. Danny would always be there for her. Danny would never abandon her. He will always protect her. And his family and Tucker. Danny would always protect his loved ones.

Sam can be tough, but she's always there for he friends. She will never abandon her friends. She would always be there to help Danny if he gets in trouble. She would lie just to help Danny keep his secret. She remembered the time when they did at least 2 fake out-make outs!

"Sam... I wanted to tell you that... I l-love you" Danny whispered. Both of the teens blushed. The slowly leaned forward to kiss. The kiss lasted for at least a minute. After they kissed, they rested their forehead together.

"I love you too, Danny" Sam pecked Danny's cheeks. Danny blushed, but smiled warmly at her. Danny stood up, followed by Sam.

"So... Is it official?" Danny asked.

"Well, duh" Sam smiled playfully at her. In which Danny smiled back.

"We better get to school" Danny reminded her. Sam and Danny grabbed their back packs and Danny carried Sam bridal style. He went intangible and invisible. So no one could see them.

I mean, it is suspicious to see the great Danny Phantom carrying a normal teenage girl. Right?

While Danny was flying, Sam was blushing the whole time.

"So Danny... We won't tell Tucker. Right?" She asked.

"Nope. He'll just blackmail us. But if he does, let's blackmail him" A mischievous smile appeared on Danny's face. "Remember that time where Tuck covered up for you?" Sam eye's widened.

"Oh yeah! I already pictured him on my phone when he was not looking" Both Sam and Danny laughed.

Danny carried Sam at the back of the school. Danny put down Sam and transformed back. The 2 love birds then went to school to meet up with Tucker.

* * *

"Hey guys!" An African-American boy greeted while closing the door of his locker.

"Hey Tucker!" Both Sam and Danny greeted. A cheerful smile on their faces.

"What took you so long?" Tucker asked as they walked down the hallway.

"We... Ummm... Mom and Dad showed me an invention?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"And my parents tried to make me wear a dress" Sam lied. Tucker just shrugged. It was then they noticed that they are the only three are left in the hallway.

"Guys... We're late. I've been waiting for you two!" Tucker said as they ran towards their first class. They reached a closed door and Danny opened it.

"Mister Fenton, Miss Manson, Mister Foley. You three are late" Mr. Lancer said. And he earned a "Sorry" from the teens. Mr. Lancer sighed and nodded his head. The three teens then went to sit on their desk.

* * *

Class had been boring. It felt like days! But in reality, just five hours of boring classes.

Danny and Sam had a smile on their faces as class started. Tucker just shrugged it off. But he can't help but to find out.

Anyway, the 3 off them were at the Nasty Burger. School had ended and they decided to just hang out. Sam and Danny sat next to each other and Tucker sat across from them.

"So what happened to you guys?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well first: No ghost attack, and second: Its Friday" Danny answered. Tucker just shrugged and went back to eating his burger. Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny groaned.

"Well, there goes my luck"

"Be careful Danny" Sam said as Danny stood up and he nodded. A smile on his face and Danny ran to the bathroom.

"So Sam... What happened to you and Danny?" Tucker asked as he put down his burger. A smirk on his face and Sam blushed.

"Nothing" She simply said and went back to eating her salad. Tucker rolled his eyes. Knowing the 2 is hiding something. But he went back on eating his burger.

* * *

Danny looked around the bathroom to find no one there. So he transformed into Danny Phantom.

Black hair became white, blue eyes became glowing green eyes, his usual clothing became a black and white HAZMAT suit with his DP logo on his chest.

Danny went intangible and flew off. He tried to find the ghost, but instincts led him to an empty alleyway. Danny turned tangible and landed on the ground. He walked further through the empty alleyway. Cautiously looking around.

"Daniel! I'm so glad you could make it" A familiar voice said. Danny looked around to find glowing red eyes in the shadows. The figure stepped out to reveal Vlad Plasmius. His hands behind his back. As if he was hiding something. But he was...

"Plasmius. What do you want?" A smirk appeared on Vlad's face.

"Oh the usual"

"Oh yeah? Too bad... The answer is still No" Danny said as he got into a fighting stance.

"That's where your wrong, little badger" Vlad revealed a staff that he was holding behind his back. Danny's eyes widen.

"How?" Was all Danny could ask.

"I found it of course" Vlad chuckled. An evil smile on his face as he raised his staff slightly forward. The staff glowed red. So did Danny's eyes. Danny fell to his knees and clutched his head. Trying to resist the mind control. Vlad stepped forward and bend down. Vlad lifted Danny's chin so the boys was facing him with tightly closed eyes.

"Come on Daniel. I know you want to look at it" Vlad said as he brought the staff closer to Danny's face/ Danny slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widen, but then relaxed. He stopped clutching his head. His arms fell to his side. Green eyes were now red.

Vlad smiled. He finally has control over the boy. Vlad stood up, so did Danny. Danny bowed his head.

"Now my dear boy, you shall follow everything I say. Understand?"

"Understood, Master" Vlad chuckled at being called Master.

"No, no, my dear boy. You shall address me as Father. Seeing you are now my son" Vlad put a hand on Danny's shoulder and Danny looked up. Showing no emotion on the boy's face.

"As you wish... Father" Vlad smiled evilly and removed his hand from the boy's shoulder.

"Let us go back home" Danny nodded and the 2 went back to the mansion in Wisconsin.

Vlad finally had his half ghost son.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done! So Danny... How do you feel about being Sam's boyfriend?**

**Danny: *Blushes***

**Me: Yep. I knew it. You like her... Anyway, I would like you guys to Give me Ideas on what will Danny wear! You know...** **Rich boy clothes **

**Danny: Review your answers!**

**Me: Now to answer your reviews!**

**TeddyBear98:**** _I'm glad you like it!_**

**H. H. XIA : _Well, I don't think so. When I said Father/Son... Vlad will act as a father when Danny is in mind control... Anyway, I'm SO glad you like this story!_**

**Villiangirl: IKR? I like it to!**

**So please remember TO GIVE ME IDEAS OF RICH BOY CLOTHES! **


	3. New Friend

**Hey Guys! I am Back! First off... I want to thank Pop 'n' Dazzle **

**Pop, your review... HELPED ME A LOT! Thank you for pointing out my mistake so I can fix them. I'll try to make the future chapters understandable. Thanks A Bunch! And I'm GLAD your reading this story!**

**P.S**

**In case your wondering... Furis Showenhower is the FIRST one who would wield the staff. But he will NOT appear in this fanfic. **

**P.S.S**

**I'm going to add some OC's but not Mary Sue's of Gary Stue's... I hate them... If I have a HALFA OC... I would make there powers Basic Ghost Powers... Not Unique Powers... People do NOT want Danny to be the weak one! Danny is practically strong! He just defeated Pariah and Dan!**

**Anyway... Thank you again for giving me tips! **

**Oh and I would like to thank Clockstrike For giving me the ideas of clothing. Although, I won't be adding the vest and the tie. Thanks for the idea though!**

**And Villiangirl Who also gave me the ideas and liking the part where Sam and Danny are G/B (Girlfriend/Boyfriend)**

**Well, on to the story!  
**

* * *

Danny and Vlad landed in front of a castle. Vlad led Danny to the front door. Once they were in, Vlad informed Danny that they can transform back. So they did. Vlad looked at Danny up and down with a hand on his chin.

He decided that if Daniel is going to be Daniel _Masters, _the boy needed a new look.

Good thing though, he bought clothes for the boy earlier this morning.

"Come Daniel. I'll lead you to your room" Vlad said and Danny nodded. Still, no emotion showing on his face. As they walked through the halls, Danny looked around in awe. Many green and gold decorations were on the walls. Footballs on fancy tables. helmets, T-shirts, and some other football stuff decorated the halls. After about a minute or so, the two stopped in front of a wooden door.

Vlad opened the door and stepped aside to let Danny go in first. Danny looked around the room. Completely in awe.

The walls were dark blue, black carpet, a queen sized bed with a light blue blanket, a wooden nightstand on the side of the bed with a green lamp, a black single sofa near a bookshelf on the far side of the room, a flat screen T.V, a balcony with window doors, and a white door.

Danny curiously walked towards the door and opened it.

Inside, was a blue walled bathroom. On the counter, were clothes. Danny looked at Vlad who was still standing on the door way. A smile on the man's face.

"I brought you some clothes. You absolutely need a new makeover" Vlad gestured Danny's current clothing. Danny nodded anyways and Vlad left the boy to change. Danny walked towards the counter but not before closing the bathroom door.

Danny took off his clothes and put on the one's that his 'Father' bought him.

Black slacks, black dress shirt, clean white socks, and black loafers.

Danny looked at the mirror just above the counter. He could see a raven haired boy with red eyes and no emotion on his face. The boy couldn't remember a thing. But all he needed to do is make his 'Father' happy and follow his orders.

Danny exited the bathroom and glanced around his new room. Danny decided to read a book. So he walked over towards the bookshelf and grabbed a book. A book about space. The boy sat on the single sofa and began to read the interesting book.

* * *

Vlad sat on his desk and typing some things on his laptop. Some important files for his companies.

Vlad Masters now had a son.

Daniel Masters.

Daniel may not show any emotions. But Vlad can make the boy do whatever he wants. Vlad was planning on enrolling his 'Son' in a private school. A school much better than Casper High. The boy didn't deserve to be bullied. But once the students found out that Daniel is the son of Vlad Masters, they would treat the boy like royalty.

Vlad leaned back on his office chair with a tired sigh. Looking at his watch to find it was **7:34 **in the evening, Vlad stood up and walked towards his dining room.

While Vlad was walking down the halls, he saw one of his maids cleaning his China Vase. Vlad walked over to her, hands clasped behind his back.

"Good evening, Alice" Vlad greeted politely. Alice stopped her dusting and looked up at his employer.

"Good evening to you too, Master Plasmius"

"Alice, I would like to inform you that I have company that will staying here. Please go inform him that dinner will start soon. His room is just at the second floor, last door at the right hallway" The ghost girl nodded her head and turned intangible and flew off to said room.

* * *

Danny closed his book with a tired sigh. Not wanting to read anymore.

He was about to watch television when a knock sounded from the door. Danny stood up and walked towards the door to open it.

Just outside the door was a ghost girl about the age of 14 holding a duster on her right hand. She has long blonde hair, green skin, green eyes, and wearing a maid's outfit. The ghost girl's eyes widen. She recognized this boy.

Rumors said that he was the one who trapped the ghost king in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. He was also the one who would attack ghost when they are out of the Ghost Zone and roam the human realm.

"Master Phantom, Master Plasmius said that dinner will start soon" She glanced down. Avoiding eye contact with the hybrid.

"Alright" Danny said in a monotone. Danny closed the door and the two walked through the hallway. Their was a long silence between them. Alice decided to break the silence by having small conversation.

"So Master Phantom... How's you stay here?"

"Fine" Danny answered. Not glancing at the girl beside him. Alice decided to stay quiet. She was scarred of him... Well, just a little. She understood why he was fighting ghost. That was his obsession.

The two arrived at the dining room. Their, sat Vlad on the far edge of the table. Danny walked over and sat across from Vlad.

Alice bowed her head slightly and left the room. Then a ghost came in to the room holding to silver trays. The ghost is man about in his late twenties, green skin, green eyes, brown hair, and wearing a chef's outfit.

"Thank you, Curt" Vlad said and Curt nodded his head and left the room.

Danny and Vlad ate silently. After a while, Vlad spoke up.

"So Daniel, how do you feel?" Danny put down his fork and looked at the man.

"I feel fine, Father" Danny answered still in a monotone. Then, his eyes widen in realization. "If you are my father, then where is my mother?" Vlad smirked at the boy's question. This is his chance to kill that oaf.

"Daniel, you mother... She left us. She married an imbecile" Vlad explained and Danny frowned. "What do you say you'll kill that man and have your mother rejoin the family, hmmm?" Vlad smiled when Danny nodded. "Your training starts tomorrow, Little Badger" Danny nodded and sat up. He slightly bowed his head an left the room. Vlad stood up and also exited the dining room.

* * *

"Did you see that boy?" A male voice asked the ghost in the room.

"Who? Phantom? Yeah, I've seen him" Answered the chef.

"Do you think he'll catch us?" A female voice said.

"Maybe... I think so. He does hunt down ghost. What do you think, Alice?" The other female ghost asked her younger sibling.

"W-well... He seems o-okay... I guess" Alice answered. Truth is, she couldn't describe the ghost boy. The halfa only given her simple answers. But Alice noticed the red eyes...

"Alice? You okay?" The voice of her eldest sister asked as she waved a handed in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh... I'm fine, Claire. I need some air" The ghost girl then floated out of the room. The other ghost just shrugged at her strange behavior. Ghost didn't need air. But when Alice says that, she would always go to the garden.

* * *

Alice floated down the hallway and towards the garden. She thought that the ghost kid had green eyes. But why were they red? Maybe her employer did something to him... But what harm could he do? Her employer was nice to them. He didn't even yell or attack if they made a mistake. He would just say "That's quite alright" but she also knew that her employer wanted Danny as his son. He managed to achieve his goal. But is it safe to keep the ghost kid around with other ghost? I mean, he does fight ghost. Will he do it to them too?

Her thoughts died down when she reached the garden and saw Phantom. Just sitting on the bench and starring at the night sky.

She slowly approached him and sat down on the far edge of the bench. Phantom didn't glanced at her or move a muscle. He was just starring at the starry night sky. Showing no emotion. Alice hated silence, so she spoke to him.

"So Master Phantom... I see you like to look up at the night sky?" Phantom nodded. Not even looking at her. But Alice continued. "I always like to look at the sky too. When I was alive, I enjoyed lying on the ground starring at the sky. At daytime, I would name the shapes that the clouds make" This time, Phantom looked at her.

"That seems... Nice" Still, no emotions. Alice wanted to at least put a smile on his face.

"Yeah... It is. I wanted to look at the sky with my dad because my mom died when I was little. When I got home, my house was burnt down and I couldn't find my dad. Then, a man stabbed me in the back. That's how I died. Same goes for my sisters" Alice said sadly. She then looked at Phantom surprised when she felt his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Hey... Its alright... I'm sure your dad would want you and your sisters to be strong and move on" Phantom reassured her. A small smile finally on the boy's face. Alice smiled back. Then, she pointed up at the night sky.

"Hey look! A shooting star!" She exclaimed happily. Both the teens looked up to watch a rain of shooting stars.

Unknown to them, Vlad was watching them the whole time with a smile on his face. Tomorrow, he'll start training Daniel...

* * *

**Woohooo! New Chapter! Looks like Danny has a new friend!**

**Danny: Hehehe... Yeah... Alice seems nice.**

**Me: She is. Since I answered Pop'n'Dazzle, Clockstrike, and Villiangirl's review, I'll answer the other one's!**

**jeannete9a:**** _Yeah... I tried googling, but I'm not good at searching boy clothes cause I'm... well... a GIRL... Anyway thank you for your review!_**

**H. H. XIA: **** _Thanks! I update fast, don't I? XD _**

**Anyway... I decided to take Clockstrike's idea of Danny's clothing but WITHOUT the vest and tie. Thanks Clock! You too VillianGirl!**

**Thank you also Pop'n'Dazzle for your tips! Again, I appreciated it! And I'm GLAD your continuing to read this!**

**So Read and Review! And I shall continue!**

**Danny: What was that? Your catch phrase?**

**Me: Well yeah... You have one right? Going Ghost! Oh how I LOVE that catch phrase!**


	4. Ghostly Friends

**Sorry... I forgot to put on the disclaimer. Just remember this...**

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom. I only own the OC's.**

**Anyway, I'm so HAPPY that many like this story and I promise to finish it. Bad News is, I'm almost going to school. So I won't update ever so often. Why? Because I need to use my time to study. But I'll make new chapters if I don't have homework or on the weekends. Is it On or In?**

**But first, to answer jeneatte9a's review.**

_**Danny is not completely 'mindless'... Yes, he's in control. But deep down, he still has his own thoughts and emotions. Just like what Alice did. She managed to bring a smile on Danny's face. How? Danny like's to look up at the starry night sky. Plus, Danny feels bad about Alice's past. Which means, he's showing some thoughts and emotions. Later on, I'll make Danny show his emotions and thoughts more. Oh and Danny lost his memories. Part of the effects of the mind control...**_

**Now, for Pop'n'Dazzle's Review**

_**What are you? A teacher? Because you are GREAT at teaching about grammars! How could I NOT notice 'their and there'?! My favorite subject is English that's why I like to read and joined FanFiction!**_

_**I'm... wrong? I'm wrong. I'm wrong... What's wrong with me!? Ah great! I'm sounding like Jazz!**_

_**Anyway, thanks again! And I'll try proofreading. I don't take naps. I'm a little stubborn. And I usually sleep at 11 p.m. Then when I'm in my room, I draw on my sketch pad. I'm sneaky, aren't I?**_

_**Ha! Well, I am 12 years old. So yeah... I'm sneaky... But I'm responsible! A little...**_

_**Thanks for the Tips!**_

_**So on to the story!  
**_

* * *

Sam woke up with a yawn. Good thing her parents didn't bother to wake her up. That was a good thing. Bad thing, she didn't saw Danny last night. Danny would always meet up back with them after a ghost fight. But he didn't return. Where did he went?

Sam decided to call Tucker. So she grabbed her phone and dialed the phone number.

"Tucker? Its Sam"

_"Hey Sam. Is there a problem?" _

"Did you saw Danny last night?"

_"No. I didn't saw him. I went back to my house because my mom was calling me, remember?" _

"Maybe he went back home"

_"I'll meet you there" _The line went dead and she put down her phone. She change my clothes into the one's she usually wear. Sam glanced at her clock to see it was **10:34 a.m. **She went downstairs and to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Good morning Sammy!" An overly preppy mom greeted her.

"Morning" Sam grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"How was your day, dear?" Sam's dad asked.

"Fine" Sam then turned towards her grandma.

"Grandma, I'm going to go visit a friend"

"Alright dear. Be safe" Sam pecked her grandma's cheek and headed off.

"I sometimes wonder why Sammy has weird friends..." Commented Pam. (Sam's mom)

* * *

"Hey Tuck" Sam greeted as she met up with Tucker just in front of Fenton Works.

"Hey Sam. Let's go" Sam and Tucker walked up the staircase and Sam knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Jazz.

"Hi guys! Need anything?"

"Is Danny there?" Sam asked curiously. Afraid that her boyfriend is really missing.

"Sorry guys. I didn't saw him since last night" Sam and Tucker dragged Jazz up to Danny's room and closed the bedroom door.

"Jazz! We didn't saw Danny either!" Sam said.

"Maybe Danny was kidnapped!" Added Tucker.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Danny always goes home before midnight! What did he did yesterday?"

"He flew off to fight a ghost" Answered Tucker.

"I may know where he is!" Jazz replied and all the attention is on her. "Vlad might'v took him" Sam and Tucker nodded their heads. Then, a knock on the door interrupted them. The door opened to reveal Maddie.

"Kids, lunch is ready! Where's Danny?"

"He... Ummm... He's in the bathroom!" Jazz answered. Maddie nodded her head and looked at Sam and Tucker.

"Would you kids like to joins us?"

"No thanks" Both Sam and Tucker answered. Maddie shrugged and left the room.

"This is gonna be a problem. What if mom and dad came looking for Danny? What will we tell them?" Asked Jazz. Tears starting to form in her eye. Where was Danny? What if something happens to her little brother?

"I guess we need to tell them that Danny's gone" Tucker suggested. "But we won't tell him his secret" Sam and Jazz nodded their heads. They headed downstairs to tell Jack and Maddie.

* * *

"Mom, dad, we want to tell you something" Jazz said. Right now, they are currently in the living room.

"What is it sweetheart?" Maddie asked. What did the kids want to talk about? Maddie just hope that it wasn't that bad.

"Mom... We can't find Danny" Maddie and Jack's eyes widened. Where could their son have gone to? Maddie and Jack went over to hug their daughter as Jazz starts to cry. Tucker glanced down. Feeling grief for the lost of his best friend. Sam had tears in her eyes. Wishing that Danny would be safe...

* * *

**~Beep! Beep! Beep! **

Danny jolted up to a sitting position. Looking around to find the source of the sound that had woken him up. He glanced at his nightstand to find a blue digital alarm clock and a note on it. Danny picked it up and read the note.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I decided that you would need an alarm clock so you won't over sleep. I also bought you a dresser with the same pair of clothes, formal clothing, some pajamas, and other clothing._

_~Vlad Masters _

Danny looked around the room to find a white dresser. He looked down to himself to see that he was still in the same clothes that Vlad gave him. So he put down the note and went to the bathroom.

Danny took off his clothes and put them down on the counter. He then lay down on the water filled tub. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and sprayed a handful on his hair. Bubbles formed while he rubbed his hands on his head.

He sank down deeper to rinse of the bubbles. He grabbed a towel that was hanging near the tub and wrapped it around his body. he grabbed another one and used it to dry of his hair. He exited the bathroom and opened the dresser.

Inside were pairs of black dress shirts, black dress pants, black tuxedos, blue t-shirts, jeans, blue boxers, white socks, white sleeveless hoodie, and blue pajamas. Next to the dresser were black loafers and a pair of blue converse.

Danny decided to wear different clothes. So he put on the blue boxers, blue t-shirt, white sleeveless hoodie, white socks, and blue converse.

Danny went out to the balcony. He rested his arms on the railing. He looked up at the sky, recalling the conversation he had with Alice...

_~Flashback_

_"Master Phantom? May I ask you something?" Alice asked as she faced the hybrid sitting next to her. Danny also faced her and he nodded his head._

_"Why do you catch ghost? I know its your obsession, but they are your kind too" Danny's eyes widened. Danny didn't exactly remember why. The effect of the mind control also has memory lost._

_"I... I can't remember... All I remember is that I need to follow Father's orders" Alice put a hand on his shoulder._

_"I understand... Its okay that you don't have to answer my question. And I kindly respect that" Alice smiled warmly at him. Danny smiled back._

_"Thank you, Alice"_

_~Flashback End _

Even though Danny didn't remember a thing, he still has a friend...

* * *

Vlad Masters sat on his desk and typing on his laptop. Vlad smirked evilly. He had heard the conversation between Daniel and Alice. He had heard that Daniel didn't remember anything. Which is a good thing. He won't remember his friends. So when they come, Daniel won't recognize them...

**~_Riiiinnnngg!_**

Vlad picked up the phone that was near his desk.

"Vlad Masters speaking. Who is this?"

_"Vlad? Its Maddie" _This brought up a smile to the man's face.

"Why Maddie! Its so nice for you to call"

_"Vlad... Its about Danny... H-he's g-gone" _Vlad could here Maddie sob. Vlad knew that his friends found out that Danny hadn't return. So this is his chance to keep it a secret...

"I'm so sorry Maddie" Vlad made his voice sad as he could manage. "I also haven't seen the boy. Did he left a note?"

_"No... His friends said that they were at the Nasty Burger. Danny ran off to some place and he never came back" _

"I'm so sorry Maddie. I'l do my best to have a search party for him"

_"Th-thank you Vlad" _The line went dead and Vlad grinned evilly. If Vlad is going to send Daniel to school, Daniel may need a new look. But that can wait. It was only **9:12 a.m. **So the man decided that it was time to train Daniel. He got up and headed off to Danny's room.

* * *

_**~Knock-Knock** _

"Daniel?" The man called out.

"Come in, Father" The boy replied. Vlad opened the door to see that Daniel was at the balcony. Vlad smiled warmly and approached the boy.

"Daniel, it is time for you training" Daniel turned around to face the man. No emotion showing. The boy nodded his head. Then the two headed off to Vlad's training room.

* * *

When Danny and Vlad reached the training room, Vlad transformed into his ghost half, so did Danny.

"Alright Daniel. Try making a shield and hold it as long as you can" Vlad ordered. Danny created a square green shield and Vlad began to blast it. The shield lasted for about three minutes until it shattered.

"Alright. Lets test you ecto blast" Vlad created a pink shield and Danny began to blast it. Ten minutes had passed and Danny began to tire out. Vlad dismissed the shield and went over to the panting Danny.

"Can you still keep up, my boy?" Vlad earned a nod from Danny and the boy stood up straight. "Alright then. Lets continue..."

* * *

After training, Vlad and Danny -in human form- went to the dining room to eat lunch. Vlad trained Danny on his ecto blast, shield, and his speed. Danny's speed was now 116 mph. After that, Vlad said to the boy that he'll be gone for a short while. Danny just agreed to this and now he was just walking down the hallway.

While he was walking, he saw Alice dusting the cabinet. The boy approached the ghost girl to greet her.

"Good afternoon, Alice" Alice jumped a little by the sudden voice. She turned around to find Danny. Smiling a little.

"Good afternoon to you too, Master Phantom" Alice smiled back.

"Alice! Where are you!?" A female voice called echoed through the hallway.

"I'm over here, Claire!" Alice called back. In a matter of seconds, two ghost girls floated towards Alice. But then stopped when they saw Danny.

The first ghost girl has, green skin, green eyes, long orange hair tied into pigtails, wearing a maid's outfit, and looks to be about 16 years old. The other ghost has brown hair tied back into a ponytail, green skin and eyes, wearing the same maid's outfit, and looks to be about 19 years old. They both seem to be scared of Danny. The ghost girls just starred at him. Danny starred back with no emotions. Alice decided to break the silence by coughing. Their attention was on her.

"Danny, this is Claire" Alice gestured to the brown haired ghost, "and Natalie." She gestured to the orange hair ghost. "Their my sisters. Clair, Alie, this is Danny" Clair and Natalie both smiled sheepishly at Danny. Clair was the first one to react.

"Hello. My name is Claire" She held out a hand. Danny starred at it for a few seconds and kindly shook it.

"Daniel" Danny used the name that Vlad always called him. Then, Natalie was the next to shake hands.

"Natalie. But you can call me Alie" Danny nodded at her.

"Come on Danny! I wanna introduce you to Curt and Roland!" Alice beamed.

"Ummm. Alice? That's why were here. We wanted to tell you that Roland drove Master Plasmius to work" Claire reminded.

"Okay! I'll introduce you to Curt instead" Alice grabbed Danny's hand and began to walk away. Claire and Natalie looked at each other. But then shrugged and flew off to do their work. With a question still on their heads.

Does Alice _like _Daniel?

* * *

"Curt! I want to introduce you to a friend!" Alice called out in the dining room with Danny by her side. Danny smiled at being called _friend. _A ghost came out of the kitchen. The ghost looked to be about in his late twenties, brown hair, green eyes and skin, and wearing a chef's outfit. The ghost man froze when he saw Phantom. But when he saw that Alice was next to him and smiling cheerfully, Curt smiled sheepishly. He floated towards the boy and held out a hand.

"Hello young one. I am Curt. I believe you saw me earlier?" Danny nodded his head and shook the ghost's hand.

"Daniel"

"Curt? Are you making something?" Alice said as she sniffed the air. Curt smiled at her curiosity.

"Why yes. Would you and Master Phantom want to taste the dish I baked? I just baked cookies" Alice's eyes widened. She grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. Curt smiled at the two and followed them.

Alice picked up a piece of cookie and took a bite. Her eyes widened. "This is the best cookie ever! Here Danny! Try some" Alice handed Danny a cookie. Danny slowly took a bite.

"This is... Delicious" Danny smiled and continued to eat the batch of cookies with his new friend.

Curt smiled at them. With one thought in his head.

Alice _likes _Danny.

* * *

**Announcement! **

**I might create another story. About Danny/Dani Father/Daughter. I just LOVE those kind of stories! But I don't know when...**

**Anyway, to answer your reviews! **

**coopt98: _I'm glad you like it! I have so much ideas for this story! Well, not much... -_-' I'm still planning... Thank you for your review!_**

**_Kelsey: Thanks! You know, when I first watched Control Freaks, I thought "Hey! What if Vlad used the staff on Danny?" That kept going in my mind for weeks! So, I made this when I discovered FanFiction! Glad you like it! _**

**Guest: _I will! Thank you! _**

**Guest: _ I shall update as fast as I can! XD _**

**Guest: _Yes. Yes she does. XD And Danny running away with Alice, FUNNY! And yes, Danny has feelings for her. OH NO! LOVE TRIANGLE! XD _**

**Okay, so Tucker, Sam, and Jazz told Jazz's parents that Danny's missing. While her parents look in the human realm, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker will look in the GZ and Vlad's. OH NOES! SPOILER ALERT! XD**

**And seriously! What's the difference between TO and TOWARDS! My brain hurts... Sorry for the late update! I've been busy lately. By that, I mean going to my grandma's house. And the ghost thought that Alice LIKES Danny X3 And Danny met Curt, Claire, and Natalie! Yay!**

**Oh and I need your HELP! What will Danny look like!? Shall I put a SMALL ponytail? Or DYE DANNY'S HAIR? You know, black hair with WHITE TIPS. SO PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS! I NEED YOUR HELP! And can you give me a NAME OF A PRIVATE SCHOOL? Just MAKE a name. USE YOUR IMAGINATION! XD**

**And REMEMBER! I might create another story! And I do NOT own Danny Phantom!**

**So Read and Review! And I shall Continue!**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Guys I'm SO SORRY that this isn't a chapter. But I have a confession to make...**

**I'M ALSO Rosie Kitsune**

**There! I said it! Leave me alone CONSCIOUS! conscious is ALWAYS bugging me!**

**Anyway, I have WRITERS BLOCK IN ALL OF MY STORY IN Rosie Kitsune**

**So I made this! I didn't want you guys to be disappointed cause I have to many stories**

**I'm just a kid. I'm full of imaginations!**

**I hope you guys aren't angry at me. It will break my SOUL if you guys are angry!**

**I will update tomorrow. **

**In my account, Rosie Kitsune, I will update The Two Brothers next week.**

**I'm so SORRY! I just hope you guys aren't angry!**

**I promise! I'll update tommorow! Here's the schedule**

**~DarkShade5221**

**Control: Tomorrow**

**~Rosie Kitsune**

**The Two Brothers: Next week**

**The Phantom Assassin: Next, next week**

**So if I finish Control, I'll continue my stories in my other account**

**Again, I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GALS AREN'T MAD! I'm so ashamed! **

**I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Please don't be mad...**


	6. Conscience

**I'm Ba~ack! Okay, so Dazzle's idea was awesome!**

**Danny's look will either be BLACK hair with WHITE TIPS or BLACK hair with a SINGLE WHITE STREAK. I dunno...**

**The name of the school, I'm STILL WAITING. And I will gladly credit the one that will give me a name that will be interesting. ;3**

**Okay, so lets get on with the story!  
**

* * *

Vlad masters sat on his office chair. He had just arrived at DALV corporation just an hour ago. He was arranging search parties for Daniel. But he didn't arranged to look in his mansion. The reason is pretty obvious. Vlad was having trouble finding a private school...

* * *

Alice and Danny decided to go for stroll in the garden. Alice walked towards the pond with Danny following her. Once they reached their, Alice picked up a rock and threw it across the pond. The rock skidded across the lake and sunk once it was slowing down. Danny found the activity interesting. So he also picked up a rock and threw it across the lake. He threw it to hard that the rock skidded across the lake so fast that it hit a nearby tree. Alice giggled when she saw that Danny winced at the small hole on the tree trunk.

Alice looked around to find something else to do. She spotted a purple figure a few feet away. She walked towards the figure with Danny still following her. Once they reached their destination, the purple figure was a purple gumamela. Vlad was really rich to get a gumamela all the way from the Philippines. Alice knelt down to study the shrub. Danny also knelt down and picked up the shrub. He placed it on Alice's ear. Alice blushed a bright green.

"You look... Beautiful" Danny commented and Alice blushed even more.

'Th-thank you" She then realized that she needed to help her sisters with cleaning. She stood up and slightly bowed her head at Danny. "I'm sorry Master Phantom. But I need to help my sisters to do cleaning. But it was fun hanging out with you" She walked away towards the mansion. She doesn't want to leave Danny. But she needed to do work first.

Danny was left alone. He stood up and walked towards the pond. He knelt down to look at his reflection. He once again saw a raven haired boy with red eyes. He let out a loud sigh and sat down. He looked up at the orange sky. Knowing that it was almost sunset. He could still see the clouds forming different shapes.

One was shaped as a duck.

One was shaped as a boat.

One was shaped as a... girl with shoulder length hair.

Did he met anyone with shoulder length hair?

_'No. Its just a shape. I never met anyone with shoulder length hair' _Danny thought. Danny sighed again. This was all too... confusing.

**'Maybe you did met someone with shoulder length hair' **A voice said.

"Who's there?" Danny looked around to find no one was talking to him. He looked back at his reflection to find his ghost half. Difference is, his eyes were green. His reflection was smiling at him.

**'Me' **

Danny closed his eyes to make the hallucination go away. It worked. _'That's just my imagination' _Danny thought.

**'Maybe. Or maybe not" **The same voice said.

_'Who in the world am I talking to?' _

**'Phantom. I'm your ghost half. Remember? Well, your old one that is' **

_'What do you want?'_

**'Nothing much' **

_'Ugghh! Stop talking to me!'_

Danny let out a growl of frustration. He stood up and headed back to the mansion.

_"What to do. What to do" _Danny thought over and over again as he laid down on his bed. Up side down. **i**

**Maybe you should try remembering' **Phantom suggested.

_'Shut up!' _Danny thought back.

"Ugghh!" Danny looked around his room. T.V? Nope. He already watched T.V. Book? Nah. He didn't feel like reading something. Danny got up and walked towards the balcony. He rested his head on his folded arms that was resting on the railing. He just starred at the night sky.

_'Will my mother even do anything with me once I get her back? What was she like before that man stole her from Father? Who is the man that took my mother anyway? I'll just wait until Father tells me' _A knock on the door startled the young hybrid. "Come in"

The door opened to reveal Natalie. At first, Danny was sad that it wasn't Alice. But he didn't showed his emotion.

"Master Phantom? Dinner is ready. Master Plasmius can't make it tonight" Danny sighed. Looks like his father is busy.

"Just leave it on the nightstand. Alright?" Natalie nodded and closed the door. Danny went back to starring at the night sky. A few minutes later, Natalie came back with a tray. On the tray was a plate of pasta, some utensils, and a glass of apple juice. She set down the tray on the nightstand. Danny didn't even bother to glance at her. So Natalie quickly left the room.

Danny sighed and walked towards the nightstand to eat the food.

Once that Danny was finished, he laid back down on his bed. Starring at the ceiling.

**'You know... Her sister, Alice, seems nice' **

_'She is. She's the only friend I have' _

**'No... You have more' **

_'What do you mean?' _

**'You have two more best friends. Do you remember them?' **

_'No...' _Danny felt tired of responding to himself... Or to Phantom. He just wanted the voice to go away. Phantom was just talking nonsense. He didn't have any more friends. Just one... Just one friend he could really trust. He could really talk to. He could express his feeling to...

Alice. His best friend. His only friend.

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter! I wanted to post this! The next one fore SURE will include Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. Danielle... Might come in the later chapter. And yeah, Danny likes Alice. **

**Danny: Moving on!**

**Me: Okay. Okay. Anyway, so Danny has a conscious. His Old Phantom Self. By old, I mean The Phantom. You know? Phantom? Let me explain...**

**Phantom is his ghost half that is NOT in control. Anyway, should I change Danny's name? Will I CHANGE HIS NAME when he goes to school? And since the story takes place in The Most Haunted Place in America... I shall name the school... Nope. Not yet. But I will decide tomorrow... Or later...**

**Anyway, how about Danny's new look? I will take jeanette9a's idea of Blue Eye contacts. And his hair, Ponytail or Not? Hair color, Black hair with White Tips OR Black hair with a single White Streak? I don't want to change Danny's hair color... It feels like he's not the REAL Danny...**

**So please Review your answer! I NEED YOU! So now, I shall answer your reviews! **

**Pop'n'Dazzle: _Thanks again! I feel ashamed -_-' How could I not notice Go and Went!? I'm clueless... Anyway, thank you for your tips! _**

**jeanette9a: _ I'll take your suggestion in eye contacts... Thank you for your review! _**

**dannyFANtom: _I have Phantom Conscience to help Danny break free of the control ;3 _**

**Clockstrike: _Eidolon... I don't know... How about I'll use that name for the Principal? ^^ _**

**Villiangirl: _Thanks! Sorry for the short chapter... I'll be going to my grandma's house tomorrow... So I can't write that fast because of the distraction... And Cupcakes! XD Anyway, thank you for your support! :D _**

**Danny: So quick recap... DarkShade5221 is Rosie Kitsune... Her conscience has been bugging her to tell the truth.**

**Me: Yeah... Curse you conscious!**

**Phantom Conscious: Excuse me?**

**Me: Whoop! Not you Phantom C. I meant _my _conscience.**

**Phantom Conscience: *Shrugs* M'kay...**

**Danny: I feel like I'm crazy when I have a conscious.**

**PC: I'm right here!**

**Me: Yeah... Me too.**

**PC: Am I being ignored?**

**Me: I feel like I need a therapist.**

**Danny: Yeah... I also feel like talking to myself when I have a conscious.**

**PC: THAT'S IT! I'M OUTTA HERE! *Walks away***

**Me: What's his problem?**

**Danny: *Shrugs***

**Me: So anyway, Please Read and Review! And I shall Continue!**

**Danny: And she doesn't own the show!**


	7. Message for Pop'n'Dazzle (Kind Message)

**For Pop'n'Dazzle ONLY! **

****NO! Don't stop now! Keep giving me tips! ;3

Anyway, this chapter is for YOU ONLY... If your going to help me -which I really appreciate- could you at LEAST let me Private PM you? Your PM is kinda... Disabled. I have SO MUCH to ask you! And... Sorry about PC. I spelled conscience wrong -_-'

PC: You even ignored me!

Me: SHHH! I'm busy here!

PC: Will you ate LEAST stop ignoring me!

Me: Ugghh! Fine! For that, _you _will be my NEW muse. Okay?

PC: ~Yes!

Anyway, sorry for Phantom Conscience... He's just like Danny... PC is like my OC. He's just the conscience of the _real _Danny.

Okay, so your tips is... Well umm... I'll give you an example and tell me if its correct. ^^

"Leave me alone!" Said Sam. (Is it Said or Say? My knowledge is: If using a P.O.V, you'll have to use Present Tense. And if there is NO P.O.V, you have to use Past Tense... Right?)

"No Sam. I still want to be with you." Danny grabbed her hand to stop her from running away. "I still love you..." Danny leaned towards Sam to lock his lips with her's.

Is that correct? I'm kinda... Clueless... And I will do my best to make the next chapter at least Approval to you. You know, improve my chapter... For you! ^^ And your correct abput . I even met a friend! CartoonFreakshow is my best friend in DevianArt and even though we nevev met in person. So she's my penpal!

And when I say clueless. I also meant a little crazy... Like sometimes having an annoying conscience. -_-'

PC: EXCUSE ME!?

Me: Whoops! Sorry PC! I didn't mean you! *Whispers* He's pretty snesitive.

PC: I HEARD THAT!

Me: Geez! Calm down, PC!

PC: *Grumbles* Fine.

So PLEASE enable your PM so I can ask for help! Asking Google is not much of a help... Asking to a _friend _help me a lot! ^^

So anyway, I might update after tomorrow since... I'm still planning the next chapter. -_-' And by Blowing Up, you mean fight? Then sure!

Thank you for your help!

PC: And she doesn't own the show. She only owns me... I think...

Me: Well, I am the one who created you, PC.

PC: *Shrugs* Whatever you say...

Again, please enable your PM so I can ask for help!

Thank you again!


	8. Daniel Masters

**Okay, so I decided that...**

**1) Danny's eyes shall be red and his hair will grow long with white tips. (just like Fun Danny)**

**2)His name shall be Daniel. Since I really like that name.**

**3) The name of the school will be... Royal Academy. Pop'n'Dazzle helped me with the name.**

**3) In my other account, Rosie Kitsune, I shall make ALL of my stories on a Long Hiatus. Why? Writers Block. Plus I'm concentrating on this story. And I won't update ever so often cause...**

**1) I'm helping TheWhiteTitan with his story. **

**2) Again, School and Writers Block. I need your help cause, I'm loosing interest in this story...**

**So please don't be mad at me... I need something inspiring so I won't loose interest in this story. I know I promise you guys that I will finish this. But I don't know if I can...**

**PC: By the way, I'm her new muse!**

**Me: Okay... We all know that your my new muse. Anyway, if I loose interest in this or I have writers block, I might create another interesting story for you guys! Its called Phantom Royalty. **

**PC: And Darky doesn't own the show!**

* * *

Jazz laid on her bed with her face buried on her pillow. Tears sliding down her cheeks and wetting the pillow. If only Danny was here. Memories flash on her mind about the good times they had when they were kids...

* * *

_"Jazz! It hurts!" a 5 year old boy with black hair and bright blue eyes called out. Holding his bruised knee. A seven year old orange haired girl came running towards him._

_"Danny! Are you okay?" She asked the whimpering boy. Tears slid down his cheeks. Jazz wiped them using her thumb. She got out a handkerchief and wiped the blood that was coming out of the bruise. "You should be more careful next time," Jazz scolded._

_"I'm sowwy Jazzy," Danny apologize. Jazz giggled at his words. She carefully pulled him into a hug. "I wove you Jazz," Danny said to her. He wrapped his small arms around his sister's neck._

_"I love you too, Danny," Jazz replied. Rubbing boy's back to at least calm him down._

_X~X~X_

_A scream coming from a six year old boy sounded from the hallway. He could hear footsteps running towards his room that he was staying in. The door burst open to reveal an eight year old girl._

_"Danny! What's wrong?" She asked the boy that was hiding under the blanket of the bed. Danny poked his head out with tears starting to form in his eyes._

_"I-I'm scarred," Danny answered. There was a loud thunder that made the boy hide back. Jazz walked towards him and sat at the edge of the bed._

_"Its alright, Danny. I'm here." Jazz said as she slowly removed the blanket that was encasing the boy. "Mom and Dad are in the lab. So I'm the only one available."Jazz smiled at her younger brother. Danny smiled back. Another loud thunder sounded from outside. Danny hugged his sister tightly and Jazz hugged him back._

_"Its okay Danny. I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you." Jazz whispered to his ear._

_"Don't leave," Danny said. Jazz gently laid her brother down and tucked him in._

_"I won't." Jazz began humming a tune that made Danny fall fast asleep.  
_

_X~X~X_

_"Danny? What are you doing?" Asked a ten year old Jazz as she entered the lab. She approached the eight year old Danny sitting on a table fiddling with some things. "I'm trying to create something. Like what mom and dad does." Just then, he was covered in green goo. Jazz laughed hard. But then she grabbed a nearby towel and clean off the goo. She could see that Danny was creating a tube with green goo on them._

_"Danny, your making some invention that involves something about ghost." Jazz said and Danny nodded. "Danny, ghost aren't real."_

_"But mom and dad said they're real," Danny protested. Jazz gave up a sigh, "Danny, those are figments of their imagination." Jazz then spotted something next to the metal tube. It was covered by a blanket, "Hey! What's this?" Jazz was about to grab it when Danny snatched it away. "No Jazz! This is for your birthday!" Danny pouted. Jazz smiled at him and hugged him, "That's really nice of you, little brother."_

* * *

Jazz slowly sat up and wiped her tears. She glanced at the nightstand beside her. A pink rocket with yellow flowers was sitting on top of it. She remembered that Danny made this on her eleventh birthday. She grabbed the rocket and smiled at it. Danny was a creative boy. Jazz began to sing a song that she wrote.

**You are my brother**

**I am your sister**

**I will protect you, I shall do anything to keep you safe**

**If you did something wrong, forever I won't hate**

**I will be full of grief, sadness, and guilt**

**If our love is shattered, the love that we built**

**I promise we'll be together, love each other forever**

**I won't let you down**

**Now way, never **

** I'd like to see you happy, smiling and ****laughing**

**No more hurt, no more crying**

**I believe you are strong**

**You fix everything wrong**

**I am your sister**

**You are my brother**

**I won't let us separate any farther **

**If I could see, talk to you once more**

**I will keep fighting to bring you home**

**We are two siblings**

**We love each other**

**We are a ****family**

**We promise we will never seperate anymore**

Jazz let her tears slide down on her cheeks once again. It had been a week since he disappeared. She couldn't take it any longer. She needed to find him. Know if he's happy and safe...

* * *

Danny sat on a chair in front of Vlad's desk. Vlad had called him to his office to discuss some business.

"Daniel, you will be attending school. Royal Academy to be precise," Vlad said. Danny nodded his head. He was about to leave when Vlad continued, "Also, you need a new look. Alice will kindly help you. She's in your room waiting for you." Danny nodded again and left the room.

* * *

"Hello, Master Phantom!" Alice cheerfully greeted Danny when he entered his room. Danny smiled at her. Alice led Danny to his bathroom. Alice instructed Danny too sit down in front of the mirror. She got out a bottle of white dye.

Alice began to dye the tips of Danny's long black hair white. Danny's hair had grown a little. (Like Fun Danny)

When she was done and the hair dye was dry, Danny looked at his reflection. He ran a hand through his black and white hair. Smiling, she turned to face Alice, "Thank you, Alice."

"Your welcome, Master Phantom." Alice smiled back. Danny frowned a bit at being called like royalty.

"Please. Call me... Danny," Danny said. Alice nodded her head. She excused herself and left the room. Danny turned to look at his reflection but once again, he saw Phantom. Danny shook his head in hopes to get rid of the hallucination. When he opened his eyes, Phantom was no longer there. Except for his _real_ reflection.

**'You like her,' **Phantom said.

_'Yeah, I know. Now quit talking to me!' _Danny thought back.

**'What if I don't want to?' **Phantom asked childishly.

_'Two words. Shut. Up,' _Danny answered.

**'No I won't. You have to remember. Tell me, what do you remember?' **Phantom asked.

_'I remember... Umm... I just need to follow Father's orders,' _Danny answered. Danny could hear Phantom sigh in frustration.

**'Listen... I'm here because I need to help you remember. I am your subconscious of your old self. When you weren't in control of that staff,' **Phantom explained.

_'What do you mean? I'm not in control of some staff,' _Danny said sounding really confused.

**'Yes you are. Vlad is lying to you. He's not your _real _dad'** Phantom said. This made Danny really angry.

_'Shut up! Father would never lie to me!' _Danny said. He exited the bathroom to go to the kitchen to grab a snack. He saw curt using the stove. So Danny walked behind him.

"Good evening, Curt." Danny greeted him and the chef slightly jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around to meet the boy and smiled at him

"Good evening to you to, Master Phantom." Curt went back to his cooking and Danny walked over to the fridge to grab an apple. He finished the apple and took a drink of orange juice.

He immediately got bored and decided to go to the garden. While he was walking, memories flashed in his head.

* * *

_"I don't know guys. My folks said that it was dangerous," said a raven haired boy._

_"Come on Danny! Just a peak. Oh, but hold this first." Said a raven haired girl giving Danny a white and black HAZMAT suit with a face on the center. Danny held it a little high as Sam took a picture._

_"Okay, can we go now?" asked Danny._

_"Come on, Danny! Just a peak! It might be cool!" said Sam._

_"Yeah, Sam's right. Maybe its a portal to another dimension!" a boy with glasses added._

_"See? Tucker agrees with me," said Sam. Danny let out a sigh of defeat._

_"You guys are right. Who knows what's on the other side?" Danny put on the HAZMAT suit. But before he could go in, Sam stopped him, "Hold on." She walked over to Danny and ripped of the face, "You can't go walking around with your dad's face on your chest." Danny nodded at her and he faced the portal, "Alright. Here I go." Danny entered the giant contraption._

_He walked through the portal with a hand on the wall to balance himself. Next thing the boy knew, he was shocked by electricity when he accidentally pushed the 'On' button._

_"Danny!" yelled Sam and Tucker. Then, a boy with white hair, glowing green eyes, and wearing black and white HAZMAT suit came out of the portal.  
_

* * *

Danny shook his head to come back to reality. He somehow knew those people. Sam and Tucker. He knew them...

**'You know them. They're your best friends,' **Phantom said.

_'How many time do I have to tell you!? Shut. Up!' _Danny thought angrily.

**'Okay, okay... Nope. I'm still not shutting up. Your really stubborn, aren't you?' **Danny could hear Phantom chuckle. The boy let out a growl of annoyance. He finally reached the pond. He knelt down too look at his reflection. A boy with black hair with white tips and red eyes. Danny sat their for minutes staring at the sky. He didn't have anything else to do. He already showered, put on the shirt, hoodie, pants, and shoes, watched T.V, had lunch, etc.

"Hi, Danny!" said a cheery voice. Danny turned around to find Alice with a smile on her face. Seeing Alice always brought a smile on Danny's face.

"Hello Alice." Danny greeted in a cheery tone of voice. In the past week, Danny and Alice seemed to hang out ever so often. They would always take a stroll, look up at the sky, and talk about some things. Danny had already met Roland. He's a very nice ghost. Though, he can look human by using a device that Vlad gave him. A silver bracelet with a green button.

Roland has brown hair, green eyes, and chalk white skin. He was the only ghost in the mansion that has that kind of skin color. Roland also wears chauffeur clothing.

At first, when Alice introduced him to Danny, Roland was a bit scared. All ghost knew about Danny Phantom. Except for Danny. He still couldn't remember about his past. Though, he always had dreams about a girl with black hair and purple eyes, another girl with orange hair and aqua eyes, and a boy with brown skin and turquoise eyes that was covered by glasses. He once had a dream about a young girl with white hair and glowing green eyes. She had the same DP emblem on her chest. There was also a girl similar to the one with white hair. Though, this girl had black hair and blue eyes.

Danny asked Alice about this dreams. But Alice also didn't know. But she said that they were people he knew.

But now, Alice and Danny were lying on the grass. Starring up at the sky and naming the shape that the clouds made. This was the first thing that Danny tends to do with another person. Or ghost. But he would always train with his 'Father' on controlling his powers. He successfully mastered the reflective shield. His speed was now 119 mph. His ecto blast was getting stronger. Every time he made a mistake, Vlad would always say that it as alright and that he needed more practice.

Danny didn't get it. Why does Phantom hate Vlad so much?

**~Line Break**

_**~Beep! Beep! Beep!**  
_

Danny jolted up into a sitting position. He pressed the snooze button of his alarm clock. H stretched his hands and let out a yawn. He glanced around the room with sleepy eyes. He spotted new clothes that was folded neatly on the dresser. Danny got out of the bed and walked towards it.

Danny picked up a note that was on the folded clothes. He began to read the note,

_Dear Daniel,_

_Today, you will be attending your new school. These clothes are your uniform. Meet me in the dining room once you are dressed._

_~Vlad Masters _

Danny set the note down and picked up up uniform. They were black long sleeved polo shirt, a pocket on the left side of the chest, a yellow crown on the chest pocket, and black slacks. Danny will have to wear the black loafers. So he put them on and went downstairs.

* * *

"Good morning, Father," Danny greeted as he sat on the table across from Vlad.

"Good morning, Son." Vlad smiled warmly at the boy. Danny smiled back. He always wanted his Father to be happy. Danny and Vlad began to eat their breakfast that was already in front of them. There was a long silence between them. But Vlad spoke, "Daniel, are you excited?"

"Yes I am." Danny answered with a bright smile which made Vlad smile warmly at him. After they ate, Vlad led Danny outside where the limo is waiting. Vlad handed Danny a black suitcase with a laptop in it.

"Now, if they ask, just tell them I adopted you a month ago," Vlad reminded. Danny gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"Some things, my boy, are better left unsaid." Vlad answered and put a hand on the boy's shoulder and bent down to his eye level, "Do your best at school, Son"

"I will." Danny said as he smiled at him. Vlad smiled back and stood up. He slightly ruffled the boy's hair. Danny got into the car as Vlad waved good bye. Danny smiled at him.

"Are you read, Master Phantom?" asked Curt.

"Yes. I am." Danny answered as he smiled at him. Curt smiled back.

* * *

The ride to school lasted for about twenty minutes. When they arrived, Danny waved goodbye to Curt and faced the school. It was a giant building with white bright painting. The school looks like a hotel. A wide hotel.

Danny entered the school. As he walked down the hallway, people have been giving him strange looks. Just then, he bumped into someone and the two fell down and landed on their bottom. Danny was the first to stand up. He looked down to find a girl with black long hair tied into a ponytail. She was rubbing her head. Danny held out a hand, "I'm sorry"

The girl looked up to find a boy with black and white hair with red eyes. She accepted the help and picked up her suitcase. The girl was wearing a white blouse, a black ribbon tied on her collar, a yellow crown on the left side of her chest, black skirt, white leggings, and shiny black ballet flats. "Its fine. I'm Julianne Chandler. What's yours?"

"Daniel Masters." Danny answered and Julianne's eyes widened.

"You mean, _Masters? Your _the son of Vlad _Masters?_" Julianne asked and Danny nodded his head. "I didn't know that Vlad had a son."

"I was adopted a month ago. Can you show me where the principal's office is?" Danny asked and Julianne nodded her head. The two walked down the hallway. Students still giving them weird looks.

"So what do you think of Royal Academy?" Julianne asked and Danny looked at her. Julianne slightly shivered at Danny's red eyes and emotionless face. "It's fine, Julianne."

"Please. Call me Julie" Julie said. Danny nodded his head. They finally reached the door of the principal's office. "I'll see you later." Julie waved goodbye and walked away. Danny opened the door and entered it. Danny sat down on a chair just in front of the desk.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Masters. I am Eidolon Worthington" The principal greeted. The principal was a man in his late twenties, black hair with a small goatee, and wearing a business suit. Eidolon handed Danny a card, "Here are your schedules. I hope you like it here in Royal Academy." Eidolon smiled and Danny nodded his head and left the room. A while later, Danny reached his first class. Science Class.

Danny opened the door to reveal the whole class sitting on their desk and a teacher. The teacher was a woman in a lab coat, short brown hair, and wearing glasses.

"Class, this is our new student." The teacher motioned for Danny to come in. Danny walked in to stand by her side. "I am Professor Anna. Please introduce yourself." The teacher smiled warmly at him. Danny turned to look at the class. In the far corner, next to an empty sit, was Julie. Smiling kindly at him. Danny smiled back.

"My name is Daniel Masters." The students eyes widened. But Danny ignored them and continued, "I am fourteen years old. My father is Vlad Masters. I was adopted a month ago." A student raised a her hand and Danny nodded. The student stood up. Revealing a slender body, fair skin,yellow eyes, and long black hair. "Uh... Hi. My name's Veronica. Is your hair fake or natural?"

"My hair is... Natural" Danny ran a hand through his black and white hair. Veronica nodded and sat back down. Another student raised his hand. A boy with slightly built body with black hair and gray eyes. "Why did Vlad even adopted a punk like you?" Professor Anna gave him a warning glare. But Danny still answered his question, "Because it is Father's decision. He said I was special in my own way." True. Yesterday at training, Vlad commented that Danny was special. The boy just scoffed and sat back down. Professor Anna instructed Danny to sit down next to Julianne.

"Hi Daniel," Julie whispered. Danny looked at her and nodded. Once that Danny looked at her, Julie's eyes widened, "Wow. Those are the reddest eyes I've ever saw." Danny blinked a few times and just shrugged. The two got out their laptops and began taking notes. Every once in a while, the students would glance at Danny. Some were trying to flirt him. But the boy just ignored them and continued to take notes and listen to the teacher.

After a few classes, Danny and Julie headed off to the cafeteria. It was a large cafeteria. Danny and Julie sat on a table and a butler approached them, "What would you two like to eat today?"

"I'll have a plate of lasagna with an orange soda," Julie answered.

"I'll have a plate of pasta and a glass of apple juice." Danny answered and the butler wrote down their order and left. Again, some of the girls have been trying to flirt with him. But Danny just ignored them and Julie rolled her eyes. "So Daniel, do you have a girlfriend?." Danny was surprised by the question, but didn't showed his emotion. "No. I have a best friend though. She's a maid, but we get along pretty well." Danny smiled at the thought of Alice. Julie seemed satisfied by this answer, "That's good. Because most rich boys prefer other rich girls." Just then, the boy from Science Class approached them with two other slightly built boys.

"Hey punk! Quit stealing all the girls!." He yelled. Julie got up to her feet and approached the boy, "Leave him alone, Drake!" The boy pushed her aside and Julie gave a surprised yelp and landed on her side. Danny got up to his feet to run over to her side but Drake grabbed him by the back collar. Every student backed away, knowing that Drake can be very violent.

"Where do you think your going? Running to your girlfriend?" Drake taunted. Danny's eyes flashed a bright red and kicked him on the arm. Drake gave a yelp and quickly let go of Danny. Danny grabbed Drake's arm and threw him to wall. Danny glared at Drake's friends and they quickly scrambled to Drake's side. Danny scoffed and walked towards Julie's side and help her up.

Julie looked at Drake. The wall had a huge wall. She looked back at Danny with wide eyes, "Th-thank you. But what about Drake?" Danny shrugged in response. Just then, the principal arrived, "What is going on in here!?" The teacher saw Drake with a bloody nose and Daniel glaring at the boy.

"It was Masters' fault! He punched Drake!" One of Drake's friend said.

"It was Drake's fault in the first place! Daniel was just trying to protect me!" Julie butted in. The principal sighed and walked over to Danny, "Daniel, come with me. I need to talk to your father." Daniel sighed, but nodded his head. The principal turned his head towards Julie, "Please go get a nurse." Julie nodded and gave Danny a saddened look. She walked out of the room to go get the nurse.

Mr. Eidolon led Danny to the principal's office and instructed him to sit down and wait for Vlad. After a few hours, Vlad Masters came in to the room. Danny just hoped that he didn't made him upset or angry.

Danny lowered his gaze, but soon shot up once he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Its alright Daniel. I'm not mad." Vlad gave him a warm smile and sat down on the single sofa beside him. "Mr. Eidolon, what seems to be the problem? Surely Daniel isn't responsible for any trouble."

"A few hours ago, in the cafeteria, Daniel punched a student named Drake Goldsworth. The force was too much and sent him flying towards a wall," Mr. Eidolon explained. Vlad gave up a sigh. He turned his head towards Danny to see the boy was looking down in shame. Vlad put a hand on his shoulder, "Its alright Daniel. I'm not mad at you." Vlad smiled warmly, Danny also smiled. Danny was opening up to him more. Best part is, the boy isn't trying to break free from the control. If possible, he will free the boy from the control if he proved that he is loyal to him.

"Mr. Masters, that impact caused the boy's rib to slightly break. If this happens again, Daniel might as well be kicked out of school." Eidolon simply said which formed a frown on Vlad's face.

"I understand, Mr. Eidolon. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be getting home now." Vlad sat up and so did Danny. Danny followed Vlad out of the office. "I'm so sorry." Vlad turned around to face Danny. The boys head lowered, feeling ashamed of what he did back at the cafeteria.

Vlad sighed and knelt down. He lifted the boy's chin slowly, "Its alright Danny. I'm not mad at you." Danny's eyes widened. This was the first time he had heard Vlad say his nickname. Vlad smiled warmly at him and ruffled the boy's hair. Danny smiled widely and tackled Vlad into a hug. Thanks to Vlad's powers, he didn't fell down on his back.

It took for a second or two for Vlad's brain to process what was happening. Danny was actually hugging him. The man hugged him back and he could hear the boy say, "I love you, Dad."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! But here it is! Oh and I wrote the song myself! ^^ I was inspired by the song Servant of Evil. If I were you, I will listen to that song so you will get the tune right.**

**And this is the longest chapter EVER! **

**Phantom Conscience: She cried for a long time after listening that song in English Version.**

**Me: . . . -_-'**

**PC: Also, this story might be in HIATUS for a month. Depends. She really wants to re-make the story The Phantom Assassin. It is in the Danny Phantom Young Justice Crossover story. Though, it will not be _Assassin. _But _Reaper. _The Phantom Reaper. **

**Me: Anyway, to answer your reviews!**

** Villiangirl: _*Rubs back of neck* Sorry... Its a giant AN for Pop'n'Dazzle... And Danielle will come in soon! ^^ The school is named Royal Academy. Pop'n'Dazzle gave me that name! ^^ _**

**TeddyBear98: _Sorry... But I will stick to Red Eyes. Pop'n'Dazzle said if Danny's eyes are still red, a student will see that and comment on that! ^^ So I will credit Pop'n'Dazlle for this and the name of the school! XD _**

**myheadwontcomedownfromthecloud: _Canterville High sounds nice... But we're talking rich, snobby teens here. Thank you for your review though! ^^ _**

**dainaga1: _¡Muchas gracias! _**

**dainaga1: _Bueno, Conciencia Phantom es realmente molesto, pero Danny todavía tiene tiempo para salir con Alice. Y el cabello de Danny será un poco más largo con puntas blancas! ^^_**

**Pop'n'Dazzle: _It will take a while for thingS to start blowing up. -_-' I'm still planning. ^^ Thank you so much! _**

**jeanette9a: _Sorry J. But I will stick to red eyes and a little bit of long hair with White Tips. Though, thank you for your review! I really appreciated it! ^^ _**

**Pop'n'Dazzle: _Yup! A chapter just for you! Wait. I think its called A Huge AN! XD Thank you for your tips! _**

**Guest: _Sorry whoever-you-are, but I might not update this often because of school. -_-' But I will try my best! ^^ _**

**dannyFANtom: _Thank you for your review! And yes! Danny's hair will be Black with White tips! ^^ Although, I will stick to red eyes cause he looks handsome!_**

**Oh and this is the chapter where there's Father/Son bonding! And for dainaga1's review, I used Google Translate since I can't speak Spanish.**

**PC: Oh and she's losing interest in this story because of Writer's Block. Although, she's been itching to write a new story! Its called Phantom Royalty. Dan Phantom is the king, Danny Phantom is the prince, and Danielle Phantom is the princess. One happy family! Its a DPxYJ crossover and Dan might be OCC.**

**Me: But I'm not sure yet! 'Till then, enjoy this chapter! And Read and Review! And I shall Continue!**


	9. ADOPTION! PLEASE READ!

**Hello writers and readers! ^^**

**I'm SO sorry for not updating! 2 reasons!**

**1) MAJOR Writers Block!**

**and**

**2) School...**

**I'm SO SO SO SOOO SORRY! But I am Discontinuing this story! TT^TT**

**But on the Bright Side!**

**Villiangirl**** will ADOPT it! Also, Catchingwind will be helping her! XD**

**So lets thank Villiangirl and Catchingwind for continuing this story!**

**I am VERY sorry if I disappointed you! I really am! I don't like making people upset...**

**So please forgive me!**

**Also, not that if I have New stories, its either,**

**1) I'm bored and I need to make something new**

**or**

**2) Writers Block on my OTHER stories**

**Although, please enjoy my other stories! **

**The Phantom Reaper-**** Blood, Citizen Deaths, and... EVIL DANNY! XD Also, its a Danny Phantom x Young Justice (Season 2) Crossover!**

**Ghostly**** Friendships- Includes OC's! But its FUN to read! SO PLEASE READ and REVIEW!**

**DP Adoptable Story Ideas-**** Ideas for DP stories! Regular and Crossovers! OCs are ALLOWED! X3**

**Thank you for your support! I REALLY appreciated it! XD**


End file.
